Venomous Blossom
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: After a snake demon has choosen a now eighteen year old sakura for a mate. Not long afterwards Naruto and Hinata are mated And demons! Whats this Jiraya and Kiba peeping on Sakura and Hinata. what the hell? Somebody call Tunsade! SasuSaku NaruxHinaKyuubi
1. Demons a plenty

Disclaimer: Me no own u don't sue.

Sakura was in a state of shock as the poison from the snake demon began to take effect. Her body arched and writhed in pain but that didn't mean she couldn't see Tunsade and said snake arguing. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR MATE!" ,cried a now fumeing Tunsade.

"Hey easy with the yelling Lady Tunsade. I needed a mate, and she was my former teammate." ,the snake demon said cleaning out his ears.

"Lady Tunsade! Who do you think I am? An idoit? You betrayed this Village and the first thing you do is claim her as your mate! Then you try to flatter me to avoid being nuked!" ,Tunsade screamed at the snake. (I'm not going to describe him yet It be to much of a give away)

Sakura tried to surpress a laugh, and failed miserably, catching both Tunsade and the demon off guard. But her laughs soon vanished as another shot of pain ripped through her body. Her legs were fusing together, as the torso and organs shifted into more comfortable positions. fangs took shape in her mouth, as scales forced their way through her skin. Her emerald eyes became wide with horror as they scanned her new form, though the changes were far from being complete. Her legs had been replaced by a still growing ten foot long tail. Instead of her pale skin there were black and yellow scales in a dimond pattern while her belly was the creamy white that use to cover her. Fear filled her as she looked to Tunsade, "Sensi please tell me that I don't look like a complete monster. Please tell me that I'm not."

Tunsade looked at the pleading demoness before her and sighed, "That is for you to decide. As far as I am concerned you're not a monster as long as you don't end up going the same path as some people here." ,said Tunsade as she glared at the snake. (I know I'm driving you insain!)

"You know, it isn't a crime to say my name." ,the snake said.

"Alright Sasuke Manda Uchia (There I said it) is the one who bit you Sakura." ,Tunsade said grining as Sasuke passed out as he grew eight heads and necks.

Sakura gasped as her tail begaing to grow spines that went up her back, as the pain increased. Once again she entered darkness, only this time Sakura also saw a light a t tunnel, before being torn to oblivion.

One Hour Later...

Sasuke who finally pulled his heads together noticed Tunsade's sad face. At first he could not understand but one look at Sakura and it stuck home. Coiled up in a ball, and glaring at him with slited demon eyes was Sakura, and all Sasuke could say was, "Oh shit."

Sakura now a venomous creature attacked a pour fox-boy just entering the room. "Sakura no!" ,Sasuke cried as HIS friend, no, make that HIS mate, charged for the kill of a nine-tailed fox. Her claws extended as she went to decapitate the blond in front of her.

Naruto however fought back against the female snake with the fox demon's energy and to Sasuke's horror, proceeded with an attempt to mark her as his. "Naruto you little disowned bastard! If you think you can mark her and live your dead wrong! She's MY WOMAN you hear! MINE!" ,Sasuke yelled at the kitsune. Sakura's eyes turned back to an emerald green as her cheeks became bright red. That was when Sasuke realized what he said. Somewhere on the otherside of the village the sound of shattering glass could be heard and a bleach blond streak could be see making a bee-line for the hokage tower. (guess who!)

Meanwhile, Naruto was at last using the kuybi's vast store of knowledge in hopes of courting Sakura. Though it was kind of late for that and somehow a bit of common sense made it to his brain. 'Leave now as a male before Sasuke rips off your manhood and makes you a woman' said the kuybi, 'besides that Hyugia girl looked promising. Mark her and I'll fuse with her and leave you both half-demons not menton I'll be free!'

'Yeah and if it weren't for the fact Sakura's been marked by a snake demon, you'd have a body right now!' ,Naruto roared to the kuybi.

Sakura still stunned by her actions but even more stunned by Sasuke's confesion was shedding tears of joy. As the two moved closer, as soon as their lips met, who should appear but a fuming Ino. Ino it seems decided go by Hades's place in the underworld and steal his flaming hair trick, (His is blue, her is yellow). Flames licked down her back, as her eyesturned black and filled with lighting. "YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME! WHAT DOES FORHEAD GIRL HAVE THAT I DON'T!" ,Bellowed Ino.

Sasuke and Sakura, a little irritated at the flaming blond, stood their ground and managed to avoid being blown over. Naruto who was currently searching out a certain Hyugia heir thought it was an earthquake or one of those 'jets' that Kuybi spoke of sometimes. He paused for a moment before shruging his shoulders and continuing his pursuit of the raven beauty named Hinata.

Back at the hokage tower...

Sasuke grinned at Ino before he said, "Well for one, she isn't an annoying bleach blond slut. And two, she actually managed to beat me."

Sakura, Ino, and from the sound of china breaking in the back, Tunsade were stunned. "Y-your actually admitting you lost to me?"

Sasuke looked deep into her emerald -pools as he spoke, "Yes Sakura, I am. But in order to make sure it never leaves this room-" "Kill the blond bitch." ,they said together looking at Ino like she was dinner.

"Now, now, no need to eat me, in fact I don't taste all that good anyway." Ino said to the two.

"Who said anything about eating you?" ,asked Sakura.

AT THE VILLAGE GATE...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH, oopphh." "What was that?" an ANBU wondered. Looking up he saw a bleach blond woman hanging by the base of her pants. "Uh hi?" ,she grinned.

"RRRRRIIIIIIPPPP!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

**You figure out what just happenend. Give me five reviews if you want to see some Naru/ Hinata fluff. in end it hopefully be a good story.**


	2. kitsune hinata

**After the amount of review I recived for chapter one I hope this lives up to expectations.**

**Chapter 2 Kitsunes and Huygias **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**WARNING INCLUDES LOTS OF NEJI BASHING!!!**

**Author's note: this takes place after the so called 'timeskip'.**

Naruto who had bounded across town, landed in front of a startled Hinata. Somewhere along the way he had snagged a bundle of red roses, and a vendor was cursing a certain fox demon. Hinata was now blushing furiously, as Naruto silently carried Hinata into the forest. When they pair reached a secluded clearing Naruto stopped. The clearing was small, but large enough to hold a small pond and an abandoned hut, comfortably. It was in the hut that Naruto placed Hinata before laying beside her.

"Hinata." ,Naruto calmly spoke, as he removed her jacket.

"Yes?" ,replied a confused but ecstatic Hinata.

"Do you love me?" ,Naruto asked (a OOC if you ask me but hey)

Hinata turned a deep red, before kissing Naruto, who grinned in joy inwardly. He knew what had to happen next in order to free the Kyuubi and make him and Hinata equal. "Don't hate me for this. I'm doing this because I love you too." ,Naruto said before sinking a pair of demonic fangs into Hinata's neck. As the demonic chakra flowed into her body he repositioned himself so their stomachs were flush together. Hinata's white eyes glazed over as red chakra enveloped her and Naruto. Around them the hut exploded in a vortex of red chakra that rose into the clouds searing the very air it touched. The explosive release of chakra could be felt for miles around. Day turned to night as the energy wove it's way through the two lovers. Naruto's already enhanced chakra paths became demonic as did Hinata's. The release sent those who fought the Kyuubi and recognized the energy signature cowering in fear. Then the energy vanished in brilliant vortex of red, and day returned. Five minutes after the release two Kitsune Hanyous exited the forest. Hinata was being carried bridal style by Naruto, whimpering every so often as the Kyuubi fused with her soul. Unfortunately her brother/ cousin and both the Main and Branch houses of the Hyugia clan were quite angry with her new form. But it was Neji who was the greatest threat at the moment. Glaring Naruto, Neji spoke with venom in his voice, "You did something to Hinata and most likely you did against her will. Thus to defend our family's honor you and Hinata shall be purged from this plane of existence."

Naruto knew he would have to protect Hinata from her own family eventually, but he didn't think they would assume he raped her. Neji pulled out a Katana and pointed it at Naruto and Hinata, "You will both die!!"

Then like a sonic boom from hell came a thunderous voice, "NEJI HYUGIA!"

"Oh shit." ,cursed Neji as Tunsade's fist sent him in LUO (Lunar Orbit)

In orbit around the moon

This is Col. McArthur. Houston it seems a small country in Asia has just launched a manned space program. Er. Scratch that it seems they forgot the rocket. 

Back On Earth…

"Naruto…" ,Sakura growled barreling through the mass of stunned Huygias, with her mate in tow, "You're a dead man!"

"Hinata said she wanted to be my mate! She knew the risk, besides she'll be on her feet before sunset." ,Naruto said in his defense.

It was about that moment that Hinata's eyes shot open. As she sat up, the changes became apparent, her long raven hair was streaked with crimson as it hung low to her waist. Four fiery fox tails wrapped around her waist, as two matching fox-like ears twitched on top her head. But the silted crimson eyes and white fangs took the cake, Hinata was a powerful half-demon.

For some reason though she acted as if she had never walked on two legs before. This sent Naruto's mind racing, 'Wait did the Kyuubi have a human form? No. then that must mean that's' "Kyuubi?" ,Naruto said a bit worried.

Hinata grinned sheepishly and nodded, "In a way. Then again Hinata and Kyuubi were so alike the two fused into one entity, me. But I think I'll stick with the name Hinata"

Hinata looked at her family and sighed, her Kitsune heritage considered them dishonorable, but her human heritage refused to let her kill them. She was definitely not a normal Hanyous, her demon and human blood were equal in strength making it so that she was truly half-human, half-demon.

She turned to face her friends she noticed that the entirety of Team 7 now consisted fully of demons. There were a few more changes than becoming demons their bodies had also changed in proportions. In fact, even though Tunsade probably won't admit it, Hinata and Shad bigger bust than she did. Though unlike her they had lean, powerful muscles, and the guys, well lets just put it this way, they both put 'The Rock' to shame. Now who would want to mess with that? Well apparently Neji, who had an oh so bumpy landing. "I don't care who you are or what the Hokage says. You will die by my hand!!!"

This time Tunsade did not butcher Neji, instead she moved to the side and allowed a prodigy to commit suicide. Before Neji knew it he was being crushed by an incredible pressure around his torso, as fire raged around him. Hinata approached him, her fangs visible for all to see. "Neji my cousin you have no idea of what I have become. You fear me don't you? And because of that fear you were willing to harm my mate, my pups, and me." She grinned for a second at her family, "That's right father, I said PUPS. As in grandchildren. Powerful children who will one day rival Naruto's father, Hokage Yondiman Uzimaki!" That really caught the crowd's attention.

Hushed whispers ran like wildfire through the crowd, "Naruto's father was the Yondiman?!" "The monster before us is the Fourth's son!" Many were dumbstruck by this new found knowledge, some even got down on their hands and knees and begged for Forgiveness. Of course the fact he was now a half demon sort of helped him in that prospective. Naruto knew that the best course of action was to try to convince the council and the ninja of the village to make his family the village guardians. That would give his children a better chance at being treated fairly, but getting that position would be easier said than done, the first step was to try and forgive the villagers even though they originally treated him like shit. Right now that seemed like a very likely possibility as a rampaging Neji was being held back by a mob of villagers and ANBU, making Neji look like a complete fool. It seemed a little late for that however. "Damn you Naruto! Damn you all to HELL!" ,Neji yelled as he was dragged away by the men in white coats to the 'Happy place'.

Looking at each other, the four demons burst out laughing. It almost seemed comical but Neji's threat continued to ring through their heads. Sakura couldn't believe it, Neji was willing to kill Hinata and Naruto for being demons. It was Hinata who broke her train of thought, "Um' Sakura? I going to the Baths, wanna join me?"

Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement knowing where this was going. The mention of pups was not a bluff like she had hoped. Following Hinata, Sakura left the crowded streets toward the bathhouse, with two shadows in tow, namely Kiba and Jiraya. Oh hell they were going to die a gruesome death if they got caught, but at least they would get a good show before then.

**Okay I have officially declared this one of my worst chapters ever. Oh and by the way Raptors of Kohona is permanently discontinued. I'll write a better version one day maybe with a few OC's and a better plot to it but it will be a SasuSaku fic instead. Oh and if you like the idea of a Female Naruto (not in this story but in general in other stories) I am making a C2 just for her and any stories involving Kyuubi as a female. So if you want to Join my staff just PM me and I'll see what I can do. As for this story this is rock bottom but I'll do my best to make chapter three my best work yet. Sorry Mike Arlow but I'm gonna borrow you line. This is Dinoboy here until next time Bicycle!**


	3. kiba's lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I'd be rich.**

**Chapter 3 Girly Kiba; Being a pervert gets you nowhere.**

Giggles filled the air at a spring not to far out of the village of Kohona, and that attracted perverted toad sannin. Oddly our favorite victim of Tunsade's fist was currently giving Kiba a death like stare. Of course such stares were expected when you kick the old pervert out of his favorite spot. Fortunately for Kiba, Jiraya was too busy writing down notes to really care.

"So Hinata, it's obvious who the father is, so I have another question what are you going to name them?" ,Sakura asked as she polished he scales which now covered every inch of skin except for her scalp. "Arrg! This is not what I wanted! Hey Hinata knock Kiba out of that tree and we'll introduce him to our claws."

Hinata to Kiba's horror, complied, punching the tree hard enough to shatter it. Of course without any support that meant the tree was coming down, and Kiba with it. Kiba hit the ground running only to find himself frozen in place. He watched as Hinata chanted a few words he did not recognize before feeling a strange tingling all over his body. That tingling turned to pain, causing him to instinctively clutch his stomach before causing him to pass out. Jiraya wanted to get the poor boy out of there but wanted to see what was happening to Kiba. To the old sinnin's horror the boy became thinner and more feminine looking. Then the worst thing that could happen in Jiraya's mind happened. Howling in pain Kiba screamed a womanly scream, everything that made her male were gone, including the parts needed for penetration. They were all replaced with the parts used to bear children into the world, a pair of decently sized breast, and a very womanly face. Of course Jiraya ran off in fear straight into Tunsade, it was the sound of Kiba freaking out at the sight of her new body that really horrified him. "holy shit! What kind of sick joke is this?" ,Kiba shrieked in sheer terror. Staring in horror at her assets she reached a hand into her nether regions and groped herself. 'Oh god where is it? HOLY SHIT! THAT'S NOT MINE!' Kiba thought in panic before finishing her train of thought a loud, "I'm a Woman."

Hinata and Sakura grinned with malice at their work. "What did you do to me Hinata?

Hinata grinned at her and spoke in a frighten tone, "Kiba this is a lesson for you. For peeping on Sakura and me, you shall remain a woman for a year as a punishment."

Akamaru who managed to avoid getting turned into a female laughed at Kiba. "Hey who side are you on anyways!" Kiba cried at her canine companion. Seeing her anger Akamaru whimpered a bit before nuzzling his now female owner. The dog's wet muzzle rubbing against her neck made her scratch the dog's ears. Akamaru whimpered something to Kiba only to get slapped hard by the girl. The dog was dazed for a second or two before shaking his head in confusion at his master's actions. It was at this moment that Kiba decided to shed her baggy and uncomfortable clothes and lower herself into the spring. This really worried Akumaru, what was his master becoming.

Jiraya ran over the ANBU guards and straight into Tunsade's office. "Jiraya? What the hell happened to you?" ,Tunsade questioned a bit concerned at her former teammate's behavior.

"Kiba…turned…woman. Hinata… responsible." ,Jiraya said as he gasped for air.

Tunsade rubbed her neck a bit confused at Jiraya's words until he told her everything, in full detail. That's when Tunsade snapped, and the entire village heard Jiraya's screams of terror.

Of course at the spring where the girls were Kiba was slowly discovering what a bitch Kitsune magic was. It started with a Hinata's mischievous grin, and soon after Kiba found herself with a coat of fur, a tail, and dog ears. When her nose and mouth was reshaped into a muzzle that's when she screamed in terror. "What the hell is happening to me?!" ,Kiba howled in terror. Hugging her tail to her chest she whimpered in fear, "I'm a freak. Oh god I'm a freak of nature! I'm compatible with Akamaru for crying out loud." She reared her head back and howled a haunting howl that silenced Jiraya's screams. Kiba was shaking violently, becoming a woman had made her emotions quite raw and unstable. This made Hinata and Sakura wonder if this punishment was appropriate for the crime, but knew there was no going back now. Kiba was stuck as female wolf/human hybrid for life as far a Kiba was concerned. "This is what you get for peeping on us Kiba. We'll change you back in a year provided you want to go back to your old self." ,Hinata said in a soft tone.

Kiba gave Hinata a worried look and sighed, "Yeah a year. What will happen when the village finds out?"

Hinata shrugged in reply as Sakura picked up a notepad and pen, her eye twitching madly. "ERO-SENSI! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE PERVERT!!!" ,Sakura screamed, making the forest shake with fear.

**Not exactly my best work, I know. Don't tell me the characters are OOC I know! This chapter and the one before it are for humor. I'd do what I did to Kiba, to Jiraya but I'd runaway with it. I hope I can find a place for Kiba now. I have more options. Now tell me who you want me to hook her up with for the rest of the story. Oh and chapter five will have Atuskei (Sp?) involved. I need ideas for names of the demonic versions of the attacks the group uses. I don't know much Japanese so any help will be appreciated. Dinoboy out.**


	4. Author note

To the loyal readers of Venomess Blossom I have decided to redo the first three chapters and fix the typos and grammer errors and I have decided I will try to contiue despite having been inactive for nearly a year. Akira however is still up for adoption.


End file.
